Uxie
|} Uxie (Japanese: ユクシー Yuxie) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , Uxie is a member of the lake guardians, the Sinnoh region's Legendary Pokémon trio. Uxie is the bringer of knowledge. Biology Uxie is a small, gray, fairy-like Pokémon with two gray tails that are each encrusted with a red gem. These are, presumably, two of the jewels which make up the Red Chain. Uxie has a partially yellow face with another red gem encrusted into its forehead. Its head faintly resembles that of a helmet or a human brain. Uxie always has its eyes closed, as it can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes. Uxie's spirit can leave its body without dying, and return at will. It created all knowledge in the Pokémon universe. In , it is shown that Uxie can create an illusion. It was also shown in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend! to teleport itself, as well as other Pokémon and humans. Though it is very shy, Uxie will attack with force if it or the other lake guardians, and , are threatened. In the anime Major appearances Uxie's "soul" appeared to , much in the same way those of and appeared to and , respectively, in Uncrushing Defeat! Uxie physically debuted in The Needs of the Three!, where it, along with Mesprit, came to Lake Valor after Azelf was captured. However, it was also captured by J and Team Galactic, but before it was captured, it used with Mesprit, destroying her ship later on. It was then controlled by the team to help fulfill its goal. In The Battle Finale of Legend!, after breaking from their control with the help of Brock's Croagunk and Ash's Gliscor, it helped in stopping Cyrus's plot to use and . Other An Uxie appeared in PK21 alongside Azelf and Mesprit, serving and his friends some apples. Minor appearances An , along with the other members of its trio, briefly appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as the protectors of the Time Gear. An Uxie made a cameo appearance in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Uxie was to be captured as part of Team Galactic's plans. Commander Jupiter led the operation to capture Uxie, and overcame resistance from Maylene, Candice and in order to do so. Uxie connected with Platinum the most, as Platinum had great wisdom; she had also been to Lake Acuity before and saw Uxie, though she did not remember the event. It first appeared in Tackling Tangrowth. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Along with Mesprit and Azelf, Uxie was captured by Team Galactic to create the Red Chain so that they can control the Legendary Dialga. It was eventually freed and helped stop Dialga by breaking the Red Chain. It first appeared in A Novel Test!!. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Uxie appeared in BET2. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Uxie appeared in PMDP13 along with the other members of the Lake guardians. In the TCG Other appearances In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Occasionally, on the stage, the lake guardians make a cameo appearance during the fight; they do nothing, however. Trophy information A Knowledge Pokémon. It's said that Uxie's emergence gave humans the wisdom to improve their lives. This Pokémon possesses the ability to erase the memory of those who see its eyes. Uxie uses status-altering moves in battle--its frequent use of is very effective in putting foes to sleep. Uxie makes its home in Lake Acuity in the Sinnoh region. Game data NPC appearances * : is the guardian of the Time Gear at Fogbound Lake. Uxie was the first guardian the team encountered and created a fake to attack those who visited the lake and would wipe memories in order to protect the time gear but allowed Wigglytuff's Guild to leave with memories intact when they promised not to reveal the secret. later stole Uxie's time gear. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Rocky Cave, Bright Beach (EX Mode only)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank }} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest (Reward), Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Event: Uxie Appears}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 06}} |} |} Stats Base stats Uxie Mega Uxie Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Uxie Mega Uxie Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia Origin Uxie is based after a or a and the color . Uxie and the rest of the trio could possibly have originated from the , which are also called the Three Sacred Treasures. Uxie would be the , which embodies wisdom and honesty. Name origin Uxie and Yuxie may be a combination of 行く先 ''yukusaki (future), 知識 chishiki (knowledge), and . Alternatively, they may also be a combination of you and pixie. In other languages , , and pixie. May also be a combination of you and pixie. |de=Selfe|demeaning=From self and |fr=Créhelf|frmeaning=From and |es=Uxie|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Uxie|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=유크시 Yuxie|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=由克希 Yóu Kè Xī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=由克希 Yóu Kè Xī|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |th=ยูซี่ Yuxie|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Lake guardians (anime) * Uxie (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) * Lake guardians * Lake guardians (Adventures) External links |} de:Selfe es:Uxie fr:Créhelf it:Uxie ja:ユクシー zh:由克希 Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon